Dem Legz
by Captain Buggles
Summary: As she is about to discover, Rosa really likes it when Hugh crossdresses. Really, really likes it. Sequelshipping.


**Dem Legz**

Rosa hummed a nondescript song as she walked to Hugh's house, smirking and tossing a Pokéball up and down as she went. They had both agreed to come home for a couple of weeks after well over a year of difficult and exhaustive traveling around the region. But despite the fact that they weren't currently on the move, Rosa couldn't resist her urge to have Pokémon battles, and she was sure Hugh felt the same. And then maybe they could watch a crappy movie together and laugh when Hugh's little sister left in frustration because she couldn't understand all the euphemism, innuendo, and adult themes in their jokes about the movie.

Rosa had it all planned out in her head, so detailed that she didn't even consider what Hugh could possibly be doing _in reality _as she walked towards his house. She simply sauntered up and opened the unlocked door, undaunted by the fact that no one was there to greet her. She had been friends with Hugh for years, and she knew they practically lived in each other's houses, so walking in unannounced was a normal occurrence unless you were told not to earlier in the day. His mother and sister had gone to have mom-daughter "girl time", according to Hugh's mom. That meant only Hugh was left, and he was likely to be up in his room.

Rosa nonchalantly went upstairs, fully expecting Hugh to be in his room doing nothing out of the ordinary. He'd just be surfing the web, bored out of his mind without his very best friend in the world (Her, of course) to bother him. But of course, with such narrow expectations, she was more than a little surprised when she opened the door. It really didn't help that the door had recently been oiled, causing it to open in complete silence, nor did it help that it was already slightly cracked. Hugh probably neglected to close it all the way, or was expecting her anyways. But still, if he was expecting her, Rosa definitely wasn't expecting him. At least, not like _that_.

Rosa quickly closed the door back to nothing more than a crack, covering her mouth with the other hand while blushing bright red, and decided to silently peek through the gap while she thought about how she was going to confront Hugh.

Her eyes widened as she watched her best friend stand in front of his dresser through the narrow crevice. His normal clothes were in a pile on his bed, and he was in a full maid outfit.

Hugh! _Hugh, _the most _boyish _boy she had ever known, standing in front of the mirror in a fancy, frilly, girly, skimpy maid outfit! She could hardly believe her eyes! It wasn't even modest, yet he seemed happy! He was smiling in the mirror as he adjusted the apron and pulled at lace and frills, and he even did a pose or two. But even as she stood there dumb with shock, mind racing with questions, she found there was one thing she couldn't deny: He looked damn sexy.

He seemed to be freshly shaven, even his arms and legs, and Rosa had to admit she was really liking the results…Especially his legs.

Oh dear Arceus, _his legs! _So silky smooth… so pale and shapely….just the right thickness…in those frilly white stockings… Rosa trembled slightly as she felt blood rush to her face, arousal becoming masked by shame. Hugh was her best friend! She had no right to be peeking at him all dressed up in crossdressing cosplay, even if he was about ten times sexier than she thought he was before this incident! She had to confront him in a mature, respectful, apologetic manner…_er_…_erMAH__**GERD**__**DEM **__**THIGHS**__**. **_Once again, rational courses of action eluded her as Hugh did yet another pose in front of the mirror, teasingly lifting his skirt a little bit higher with a mischievous smirk.

She stayed there entirely unnoticed, filled with a mixture of guilt, bewilderment, and lurid, delicious arousal, simply watching Hugh pose and strut about the room. Finally, he got bored and began to take the outfit off. Rosa's entire face reddened, she hadn't ever expected to get so far. She practically drooled as her eyes fixated on his toned, flat stomach and his wide shoulders, much more developed than she remembered from any trip to the beach or any pool party. But as she moved her gaze downwards to look at his tight boxers and marvel at how even his ass was so much better than she ever realized, just the right size and firmness, begging to be squeezed, her lust finally got her in trouble. She stuck her head forwards and hardly even registered the sheer foolishness of her actions as the door pushed out of the way and left her there, hunched over and fully exposed. Of course, Hugh screamed and jumped about 4 feet in the air, as Rosa simply stared, made slack-jawed by feelings she never even knew she had. At least until she registered what was going on.

"I'M SO SORRY OH ARCEUS I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!" Rosa shouted, eyes wide with guilty terror.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN THERE?!" Hugh screamed, pulling on clothes at a remarkable pace.

"N-NOT LONG OR ANYTHING, JUST PASSING THROUGHHH…" Rosa screamed back, hardly able to control her voice.

"Y-YOU'RE LYING, AREN'T YOU! YOU SAW! YOU SAW MY SECRET!" Hugh wailed while struggling with his pants in a hilariously panicked and clumsy fashion.

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO…I JUST…HAD TO UH, STARE A LITTLE…I…I WAS GONNA SAY SOMETHING…" Rosa stammered stupidly, struggling to retrieve coherent thought from her rapidly vacating mind.

"YOU SAW IT! YOU SAW IT AND YOU THINK I'M SO FUCKING WEIRD NOW!" Hugh cried, sitting on his bed and burying his head in his hands.

"NO, Y-YOU WERE ACTUALLY PRETTY SEXY." Rosa's hands immediately flew to her mouth after she blurted it out, but Hugh had clearly heard her.

"W-WHAT?!" Hugh shouted incredulously, looking at her with eyes so wide they could almost fall out of his sockets

"FUCK. IT JUST KINDA CAME OUT…I-I-I'M SORRY."

"YOU SHOULD BE. DEAR ARCEUS, ROSA! WHY?!" Rosa took a deep breath and looked around the room for a second, trying to think of an effective answer.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Rosa countered, calming down slightly.

"It…makes me feel pretty! So what?" Hugh said defensively, blushing deeply and looking at the floor.

"That's fine! I agree! You were pretty! It's fine!" Rosa said thoughtlessly, still panicking.

"So what now?!" Hugh asked frantically.

"…Wanna watch a movie?" Rosa asked calmly, hoping to dispel the awkwardness. After she got stared at as if she suddenly grew another eye for what felt like several minutes, Hugh laughed and relented.

"You're kinda cute when you're being an idiot." Hugh said, giggling.

"Shut up and pick a damn movie." Rosa ordered, blushing and looking away. Surprisingly enough, Hugh actually did manage to pick something out, and they managed to watch it all the way through once Hugh declared that a quitter would be considered a coward for all eternity.

Three days later, Rosa asked Hugh out. And for whatever reason, he said yes. Probably because asking him out also involved her nervously asking him to wear his maid outfit again, in a completely tactless, blunt, and non-romantic way. Just like Hugh had said three days earlier, he thought it was cute when Rosa was being an idiot.


End file.
